Momentary Replacement
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: A sort of prequal to a future fanfic of Psycho Rooster. Theo's sent to check up on Casey as Pai Zhuq, who has been bed ridden with a fever for two weeks. PLEASE R'n'R!


OF COURSE! I have to thank Psycho Rooster for helping me edit this, as well as giving me so many ideas for it. It started out as two pages in Word, it ended up being 4. Seriously, Psycho Rooster is FREAKIN' AWESOME!

Disclamier: Dude, if _I _owned PR, hehe, it's show on LOGO and not on ABC.

* * *

Theo was one of Casey's more frequent visitors. Because RJ insisted sometimes, other times because he was just plain bored. This visit, in particular, was more on RJ's request than anything, given that his boss had recently been called to check up on his student. Apparently, Casey was sick.

Pai Zhuq was quiet, though that didn't surprise him. What _did_ surprise him, however, was when he asked for the new teacher, he was answered with flustered expressions and red cheeks. The students seemed embarrassed as they pointed to Casey's living quarters. This, in itself, brought out Theo's curiosity

Opening the door to the teachers' house, he felt like he'd run into a wall of pure heat. Stepping closer and closer to the tiger's room, that warmth increased to where he believed he was down-right sweating.

Theo couldn't even ready himself before he was hit by the strangest smell. It was overwhelming, intoxicating, and utterly peculiar. It was like – fire, untouched, burning fire. If Theo didn't know any better, he'd surely say that the fire had _lust_ in it.

And yet, Casey slept through it all, twitching in his sheets…_purring?_

His feet had moved of their own will, stopping at the bedside to gaze down at Casey. His hand reached out, brushing against his friend's skin. The purrs increased and Casey leaned into that cool touch unconsciously. Theo's fingers danced across, pulling all sort of noises from the other boy.

Theo realized that Casey's lips were the hottest when, unconsciously, suddenly, there was a kissed placed upon his fingertips.

He yanked his hand back, the loss of contact being enough to waken Casey. Sitting up, the male pushed aside the red sheets to reveal a sweat-glistening bare chest. Theo resisted the urge to widen his eyes with shock, but not the pink flush now over _his_ face with embarrassment.

Casey scrubbed at his face and gave a smile under tired eyes. "Oh. Theo. Hey."

Theo stepped forward and sat on the bed, chewing his lower lip. Above everything, he had to remember that Casey was human. _Must've had some dream._ He decided to keep that thought to himself."Hey. What's up with you?"

Casey chuckled, tired still. "I dunno. All the teachers practically threw me in here under lock and key. Said I was sick 'bout two weeks ago."

Theo quirked an eyebrow. He reached out to press the back of his hand against Casey's forehead and repeating the action to himself with his other hand "You must be at least 103. You've got a fever." His hand trailed down his Casey's face before falling away completely. Casey whimpered, leaning forward and closing his eyes as if to relish in the last moments of that cool contact.

His eyes opened and Theo gulped. There was that fire. _There_, in Casey's brown eyes and that nearly sent a chill through Theo's spine. "Theo, anyone ever tell you you're kind of cute when you blush?"

Theo blinked, opening his mouth to protest. Except when he tried to say something, _anything_, nothing would come out.

Casey saw this as an opportunity to kiss Theo soundly and swiftly.

In that instant, Theo stiffened, mouth opened in a gasp. Casey's stole the chance to push his own tongue past Theo's lips, rolling it about the jaguar's mouth and tasting a taste specifically Theo Martin. Casey pushed him back against the damp sheets, now practically _crawling_ over the other male.

_Think like Lewin. Lewin doesn't think. Think like Lewin._ The mantra repeated in his head.

And soon enough, Theo was kissing back, tongue sliding along Casey's.

Casey purred and pulled away, kissing, sucking, _and damn __nibbling_ on every damnéd piece of skin he could find. Theo craned his neck, _he_ now whimpering against the pleasurable assault. Fortunately -- or unfortunately -- for Theo, Casey's attention was soon diverted from his neck. Instead, the tiger began pushing Theo's shirt up, his lips trailing over the tanned flesh of Theo's hips, biting and nibbling at the skin. Theo wiggled and, against his own will, moaned gently the second that Casey's teeth found his right nipple.

Theo was jelly in Casey's grasp, and -- though he hated it -- he didn't want it to stop. His breath came short and shallow, a gasp of a whimper tearing past his throat when Casey bit down. Theo squirmed, inhaling sharply as Casey's hand began to massage at his other nipple, kneading the tender nub.

_This. Must. S…S…St…STOP!_

His arm was a dead weight as he tried to lift it. With whatever strength he had left, he sent a fist crashing into Casey's temple. Almost instantly, Casey's body jerked and slumped against Theo's, unconscious. He was out cold - or hot, in this manner.

Theo bit his lip. That punch was weak - _he_ was weak - that should have only pushed Casey away from him, not knock him out. _He must be really drained._

Theo sat up, pulling down his shirt and taking slow, shaking breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He moved to get up, surprised when Casey's fingers twisted themselves into his shirt. Theo untangled them, clambering off of the bed quickly and feeling guilty for abandoning his friend when he was obviously in need of help. Theo closed his eyes, willing away the feeling of hot and hungry lips against his own as he sat back down.

Casey's breathing had evened out, and Theo adjusted the both of them properly on the bed, lying beside his friend and preparing himself for some heavy meditation as the night wore on.

Every now and then, Theo would come out of his trance to check Casey's temperature. His worry grew as time passed and Casey ceased to cool off, his body hot to his fingers. Finally, it was bad enough that Theo felt compelled to do something about the bodily fever that Casey was overcome with.

He pried Casey's hand off, which had once again curled into his shirt, and snuck out to the academy's kitchen, hurrying back with a large glass bowl with splish-splashing water in one hand and a white cotton cloth in the other hand.

He kneeled beside Casey, staring into that childlike, angelic face for just a moment or two. He shook his head, focusing on dipping the cloth into the water and dabbing all about Casey's skin. Once, twice, thrice, four times and Casey made only the quietest noises in his sleep.

How many times after, Theo's fingers slipped into the water. The water wasn't cold; it was warm. _He's burning like fire._

Moonlight shone bright through the windows, signaling the time that the entire academy was bare of occupants. Only then did he peel Casey from the bed and dragged him to where he knew the cold water basins were.

That old smell – one of the few things he truly _hated_ about Pai Zhuq – was still there. That smell of musk and mold stung in the air. Theo coughed under it, almost losing his lunch and short dinner with it.

Without thinking, he lugged the tiger into the water. Casey's hand, still holding close, pulled him down as well.

The water was freezing, bitter, ice-chips-floating cold. Theo sat straight up to the surface, breathing and gasping for warmth and breath. Casey followed not soon after. When he looked at him, Theo realized he was straddling Casey's hips. His hands were on the Casey's shoulders and Casey's hands were on his back. And just when he realized this, so did Casey.

"Case-" His voice was warning, but it shut off as his eyes closed when Casey kissed him hard.

Theo was normally a master of blocking his mind off from the world, but this required more concentration than Casey currently allowed him to have. Somehow, through all of this, Theo ended up in the back of his own mind. At the forefront, his lips were smashed hard against Casey's, kissing back with equal lust and desire, fingers digging deep in blond hair. An animalistic growl came from low in Theo's throat, his body moving of its own accord and pulling back from Casey, guiding the tiger's mouth to suck and bite at Theo's neck. Casey released a low chuckle, practically attacking Theo's neck with enthusiasm. His voice gasped, groaned and moaned, his body grinding against Casey despite himself. Casey's hands roamed along Theo's backside, slipping into damp, cold jeans and squeezing. Theo arched, his wet shirt pressing into Casey's naked chest. Pure animal instinct sent Theo purring with pleasure, and smiling into another passion-fueled kiss, knowing they alone were burning fire in the nipping water.

Casey pushed back against him, holding him up by the waist out of the water and wrenching his shirt off. Immediately, he latched onto a nipple, biting and sucking like he had before and loving every moan that Theo made.

"I'm not the wolf, Tiger." Theo's voice was unknown to even him, a haunting, hypnotic, echoing voice that sent a chill down his mental spine. In that moment, he realized just _who_ was talking; his _jaguar_.

That fear and shock that Theo felt didn't seem to be left with him alone. That fire died from Casey's eyes and as he looked at Theo's state and at himself, his eyes widened and gasped out some sort of apology before scrambling out of the baths, leaving Theo there shivering at the loss of the heat.

That night, Theo stayed in one of the spare rooms the Academy offered. The following morning, he left.

Halfway to Ocean Bluff, Theo stopped at a vacant motel for the night, using the time to meditate and clear his mind and senses from all things Casey.

Later on, when he told RJ about Casey's condition – leaving out the make-out scenes for _both_ their cases – his boss muttered simply, 'Must be in heat.'

If that's what Casey was like, what would Lily be like?


End file.
